Sparkly Pixie!
by vampiregirl42
Summary: Just something i made up, i was board, but it is funny. Edward;Im a monster. Bella;I know what you are. Edward;say it out loud say it. Bella;Sparkly Pixie! *Runs away* If you hate twilight emily/edward, read this, or just do! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for anti-twilight, and anti-Edward Cullen's sounds weird i know, but i made it up, really funny.**

_Edward; I am a monster Bella._

_Bella; I know what you are._

_Edward; say it out loud, say it._

_Bella; Sparkly pixie!!  
~Runs away from Edward~_

_Edward; what the hell?!_

_~Cops come~_

_Bella; there he is, the sparkly pixie.  
~Bella points at Edward~_

_Edward; What are you doing Bella?  
~Reaches out and touches arm~_

_Bella; Get away from me you sparkly freak!  
~Runs to Jacob~_

_Jacob; you stay away from her._

_Edward; No._

_Jacob; Yes.  
~Punches Edward in the face~_

_Cop Jim; Good job Jacob, now get Bella to safety, while we arrest this person thingy, if that what you could call it, it is hideous, so hard to look at you._

_Edward; No! Bella I love you!_

_Bella; Hate you too Edward  
~ Sticks out tongue~_

_Edward; ~in jail~  
~Sigh~  
I love you Bella. _

_Everyone else; PARTY TIME!!_

_~At Jacob house, parting~_

_Bella; Awesome party Jake, love it._

_Jacob; need more beer_

_Emily; only if Edward was her it would be complete..._

_Sam; Are you a wolf or a blood sucking leech!? _

_Emily; Leech, can I see you out back for a minute?_

_Bella; Run, another sparkly Pixie! Call the police!  
~Calls police~_

_-Jim; Yes?_

_-Bella; another Sparkly Pixie_

_-Jim; Oh my god, we will be right there!_

_**Basically they arrest all of the vampires, I mean pixies, in twilight, except Alice, she is awesome! Yeah go ahead flame me, but review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I decided to make this a real twilight story, so I will update for some stuff, but most of it will just be comics and bloopers, so yeah, and I wasn't high on anything when I wrote this, I'm just crazy. **

_Bella; Fuck!_

_Edward; Bella what is wrong?! _

_Bella; I saw you in the mirror!_

_Edward; That isn't funny. _

_Bella; not to you it isn't, you're the one being made fun of._

_Edward; what am I going to do with you? _

_Bella; I don't know._

_Edward; I have a few ideas. ~*wink*~_

_Bella; why did you wink at me?_

_Edward; you just ruined it Bella. _

_Bella; what, I didn't do anything._

_Edward; your are crazy._

_Bella; hump, Jake!_

_Jacob; Yes Bella? Edward. ~Glares at him~_

_Edward; hate you too, now can we get a move on?_

_Alice; where are we going!?_

_Bella; the mall!_

_Edward/Jacob; They are such girls._

_~Gasps from Alice and Bella~_

_Bella; you agreed on something?_

_Alice; Bella I don't think that they are really them. _

_Bella; you mean…._

_Alice; yes sparkly pixies! _

_Edward; what no! I'm a vampire, and so is Alice!_

_Alice; but I sparkle, and so do you, and men don't sparkle, unless….._

_Edward; Hell no!_

_~Bella/Alice walk towards Edward~_

_~eying him suspiciously~ _

_Jake; you batter go dude. _

_Bella; that goes the same for you!_

_~Edward and Jake look at each other~_

_Jake; RUN! MAN! RUN! THEY ARE COMING!_

**This was really random, just tell me if you think it is funny or not, I don't even know what it is about.**

**~Naomi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so you guys may not like this chapter very much if you love Edward Cullen that much, well I hate him (along with Dimitri in VA) and please4 don't flame me if you hate it! Remember you have been warned. And it sort of the same beginning to my last chapter. **

Bella: Shit!

Edward: What's wrong?!

Bella: I saw your ugly face!

Edward: Not funny.

Bella: Not to you dimwit.

Edward: Cosa faro da fare con to Bella? (What am I going to do with you Bella?{Italian})

Bella: And you are asking me because…?

Edward: I have an idea

~winks at her~

Bella: Why did you wink at me?

Edward: You just ruined it Bella.

Bella: Whatever

Edward: I love you.

Bella: I am not a lesbian!

Edward: What?

Bella: Real men don't sparkle!

Edward: Bella…

Bella: get the hell away from me you ugly, sparkly, lesbian freak!

~runs away, as if for life~

**I am not making fun of lesbians, just Edward. And since her is a girl and so is Bella…..well that is just me and my friends opinions (Except bri, I swear she almost hit me because of that). Hoped you LMFAO! R&R!**

**~Naomi~**


End file.
